


A House on Fire

by sophisticus



Series: Pink Lightning [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticus/pseuds/sophisticus
Summary: "Let's raid a marine base," they said. "It'll be fun," they said.Well, it was pretty fun, but dangerous too. Things would be too boring otherwise.





	A House on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty is my One Piece OC, Boom belongs to my friend Nic. They're all dumb and have a great time.

Joining the Whitebeard pirates had proved to be every bit as exciting as Ace had promised. The emperor himself was intimidating as hell but had welcomed her with open arms on Ace’s word. It was a little odd to be called “daughter” by someone who wasn’t her blood parents, but weirder things had happened, so Kitty just took it in stride as she got used to her new home on the Moby Dick.

The rest of the crew was every bit as memorable as Whitebeard himself. Ace was, well, Ace. Alongside him, Marco and Thatch made their own impressions. It wasn’t until Ace introduced her to Boom, however, that things  _ really _ got interesting.

Boom was - to put it politely - batshit crazy. She’d thought Ace was impulsive and had hare-brained schemes, but it was nothing compared to the ideas Boom came up with. For example: raiding a marine base, not because they needed supplies or to break someone out, but just for giggles.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kitty exclaimed. Boom and Ace looked like two excited kids trying to rope her into something they knew would get them all into trouble, but couldn’t resist doing anyway.

“Aw come on, it’ll be fun,” Ace said cheerfully, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Shake up a few marine recruits, blow some stuff up, it’ll be a good time.”

“I’m not saying it won’t, but the last time you two roped me into one of your schemes, we nearly died and my eyebrows got singed,” Kitty pointed out.

“‘Nearly died’ is still alive,” Boom pointed out cheerfully. “Besides, I need you to set off the fuses this time.”

“Why me? Isn’t Ace more capable of lighting a fuse?”

“Well, yeah, but he’s gotta be closer to it than you could be, because electricity,” Boom explained. He gestured with a single finger as he spoke, no doubt visualizing his plan as he did. “We’d be further from the explosion this time, not that I care what your eyebrows look like.”

“Thanks,” Kitty said dryly. “Why change it up though?”

Boom shrugged. “Experimentation? Fun? Scientific curiosity.”

“It’s not just dicking around if you write it down,” Ace said smugly.

“Are you writing it down, then?”

“No, why would I do that?” Boom frowned.

“Come on, Kitty. Maybe we can steal some stuff while we’re there. These marines always have some berries stashed from where they took it from unlucky pirates,” Ace implored. Kitty chewed her lip thoughtfully - she was always a sucker for theft. She was already leaning towards a yes, but Ace took that moment to give her those big doe eyes of his. She couldn’t resist those pleading, pretty brown eyes framed by those thick lashes, and he knew it.

Kitty groaned. “Alright, enough with the puppy eyes! You know I’ll go with you.”

Ace’s freckled face split in a grin. Boom beamed in approval as well, and clapped a hand down on her shoulder. “Excellent,” he said brightly. “Now I’m just gonna have to double check that you’ll fit into one of the harnesses.”

“The  _ what?” _

The harnesses, it turned out, were to help carry the explosives Boom had whipped up. Thankfully, Kitty was able to convince him to load them into a duffel bag instead, and when the first stars started to show in the evening sky, the three of them loaded into one of the Moby Dick’s rowboats and headed out towards the nearby island.

The infiltration part was fun. Ace filched some uniforms for them to wear, which let them slip in unnoticed, though it was incredible that none of these marines recognized Ace as a pirate on the list of top ten highest bounties, though if they didn’t recognize Ace, it wasn’t surprising they didn’t notice Kitty and Boom. Personally, Kitty was almost offended; she’d thought a 30 million berry bounty was impressive for a rookie. Plus, it’s not like her pink hair was a common thing.

Ace opted to “distract” the marines while Kitty and Boom set up the bombs. Whatever he was doing, it led to a  _ lot _ of yelling.

“If it were anybody but Ace, I’d say we’d need to go help him,” Kitty said aloud.

“It’s not like he hasn’t been through worse from us or Pops,” Boom said, sounding surprisingly reasonable for a change. He was currently knelt by the last explosive, fiddling with the wiring. “Okay, done. I don’t think you want to be a charred steak, so let’s go.”

“Best idea you’ve had yet.”

The two of them took off at a brisk jog. It still occasionally surprised her how a nearly-completely blind man could navigate hallways just as well as an ordinary person, but then again, he was able to memorize an entire floor plan in less than a minute, so maybe it wasn’t so impressive.

“Where’s Ace?” Kitty wondered aloud as they turned a corner.

“No idea,” Boom said brightly. “Here, take the detonator.” He turned and tossed her a shall handheld radio with a rapidly unspooling wire, connecting way back to the explosives. Unfortunately, she fumbled it, and in her haste to catch it before it fell on the floor, a brief spark of electricity leapt form her hand to the wire.

A distant  _ boom _ echoed through the air, followed by a wave of warm air rushing at them. Boom glanced behind them, even though he couldn’t see the rapidly approaching fireball of the prematurely set-off explosives.

“We probably ought to run!” he said mildly.

“No shit!”

The two took off at a break-neck pace, hurtling through the corridors as fast as their feet could carry them. Kitty was relying on Boom’s memory of the place, and in their haste she almost missed Ace when they ran past the dining hall where he was eating everything he could get his hands on. She skidded to a halt and ran back into the room.

“Stop eating all of our food!” one marine shouted, grabbing Ace by the collar. “What unit are you in, I ought to report you for eating more than your portion!”

Ace popped another roll into his mouth while he dangled in the air. “Oh yeah, I’m in unit GFY, standing for go fuck yourse-”

“Ace!” Kitty shouted. The eyes of every single person in the room turned to her, and she could see the gears turning as  _ finally _ , these idiots realized who they’d been threatening. More than one marine turned as pale as their starched uniforms. “We need to go  _ now.” _

“Aww, but I was eating,” Ace pouted. Kitty pointed meaningfully behind her, where the smell of soot and burning metal was wafting.

“We need to go  _ now,” _ she said. Thankfully, he caught her meaning, and a moment later he’d flamed past the now-panicking marine recruits. They took off after the direction Boom had run, quickly catching up to the man.

“Something tells me this is your fault!” Ace shouted, fighting to be heard over the increasingly-loud explosions behind them. They cleared the entrance to the marine base and hauled ass towards their boat on the shore.

“For once, it’s not!” Boom replied. He sounded so much more gleeful than Kitty expected, for their plan being set off so much earlier than expected.

“My bad!” she called. “I accidentally set it off, sorry.”

Boom skidded to a halt just short of the boat, and surprised Kitty yet again by whirling around and clasping her hands in his.

“I love you,” he said earnestly, almost meeting her eyes.

Kitty laughed anxiously. “Uh, what?”

“You made the explosions go off early,” Boom exclaimed. “And it was great!”

Kitty squinted at Ace. “What’s going on here?” He looked just as perturbed as she was, and just shrugged.

Boom dragged her towards the boat, babbling about the technical features of the explosives and the fuse and how it had reacted to her electricity, and how he needed to do more tests and so on. She tuned him out and turned to Ace instead.

“What’s with the sour expression?” Kitty teased.

“Six months I spent trying to get him to realize I was interested in him, and here you go and have him wrapped around your finger within six weeks of meeting the guy,” he said. As annoyed as he looked, his tone was still teasing, and his expression lightened when she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

“Cheer up, you’ve got us now,” she said cheerfully. “Plus, I’d say this was a success. You got food, Boom got explosions, and I got to keep my eyebrows.”

“Excellent points, all. Now let’s get back to Pops, I’m starving.”


End file.
